


Coca-Cola BubbleGum Canonfire

by He11Haven



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Cosplay? whatever neo does, F/F, F/M, Mistaken Identity, Mother / Son Incest, Restraints, Shower Sex, commission, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/He11Haven/pseuds/He11Haven
Summary: Jaune stopped the Fall of Beacon, but not with the help of his ex-friends, the ones who turned on him when his transcripts were faked. But with the unexpected help of the recently betrayed Emerald and Neo. Now living happily with them, he gets a few unexpected guests looking to reconnect.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Emerald Sustrai, Jaune Arc/Juniper Arc, Jaune Arc/Neopolitan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	Coca-Cola BubbleGum Canonfire

Hello everyone sorry for not posting for almost a month! I actually had to go in an get tested for covid and was bed ridden for a few weeks with some really bad infections, I'm all better now but a big thank you to everyone who kept waiting for updates, I'm sorry there weren't very many.

Besides that, Big thanks to my commissioners who didn't just ask for refunds after the 10th time of "I'm sorry i'm still sick, I'll try writing tonight if I can stand up." Props to them and I'm excited to finally start releasing their works, a lot of it is really fun.

Anyway onto the smutt!

__________________________________________________

Coca-Cola Bubblegum Canonfire  
Come together - Cog in the Machine

He wear no shoeshine   
He got toe jam football  
He got monkey finger  
He shoot coca-cola  
He say I know you, you know me  
One thing I can tell you is  
You’ve got to be Free

Was it possible to forget one's life before a single moment? To erase every second, thought, breath prior to a moment of your choosing. If it were, Jaune would have picked this moment, this single breath leaving his lungs, adjusting the set of arms wrapped around him over his scarred and roughed chest. 

One arm a deep brown mocha, the other a pale light ivory, crossed over the tanned sunkissed expanse of his body.

It was bliss, heaven. Two beautiful women pressed against him from either side, lips idly pressing against his shoulder and then against his jawline. Both of them were still moving in contented sleep while he tried to stay perfectly still as to not wake his girls.

His girl’s Emerald and Neo.

What a weird group, one might think, a few years ago Jaune would have thought the same thing. It’s a wild tale, one of betrayal and regret and something so distant in all their minds, they hardly remembered a time when they were actually enemies.

As for Emerald, she had been tossed aside right beside her partner Mercury the second Cinder didn’t need them anymore. Right as the robot girl Penny had been disposed of and Beacon was under attack by robots and Grimm, Cinder didn’t want anyone getting in her way, and tossed Emerald off a building, literally stabbing Mercury in the back.

Neo had been another story, she had gone to collect Torchwick, getting him on the prisonship and releasing him to properly infect the robots with their virus. Cinder had planned for that and her most cunning betrayal was programming the robots to still target Torchwick and Neo regardless. Neo had managed to escape with her umbrella but Torchwick wasn’t nearly so lucky.

Jaune had saved Emerald, his semblance awakening and healing her mortal wounds and broken bones like it was nothing. Even despite his anger, he worked begrudgingly with Emerald and eventually Neo to undermine Cinder. Using both of their semblances and his to powers their up, they had tricked Cinder into thinking she had won, gotten her powers, even struck down Ozpin and Pyrrha. A plan he had come up with and they executed perfectly. 

It had all gone flawlessly and Cinder had been captured. Not a single life lost and the city, and by extension world, saved. 

Jaune should have felt happy having saved the day, should have felt elated. But there was a bitterness there. He had just days ago been looked at with such disdain and hatred by his peers. His family, which had felt such shame. The people who had seen him as nothing more than a liar and fiend. 

Now they looked at him with cheers, joy, acting as though they had known all along he was talented, strong, brave. Like they hadn’t been laughing at him being clumsy days before. Like they hadn’t turned their backs on him. 

When Ozpin offered to let him back into the school that was the greatest insult. He had spit on the headmaster’s shoes. Looked him dead in the eyes and demanded his hunting licence. He’d cursed the whole system, hated it all. He was better than this, than them. So he took the licence and became a freelance worker, hunting grimm and making his own money, refusing to conform to their broken system.

Aided by his begrudging allies, Emerald and Neo, they made a good enough living, good enough to have a mansion in the mountains protected by enough dust to keep the grounds maintained without the need for staff. The three didn’t care much for people it turned out.

Of course, evidently by his current standing, the begrudging female allies soon became close friends, trusted allies. It all happened one night when He had caught Neo silently Crying just outside of camp, holding Torchwick’s hat close and shivering.

He’d asked what was wrong, she turned around and tried to hide her tears, miming that she had an eyelash stuck, but her hands fumbled, breaking down halfway through the bit. Jaune had frozen his heart but let a little heat in to hold her until her silent sobbing stopped. They didn’t even notice Emerald had gotten up, until she came over too.

First putting his hand on Neo’s shoulder, then hugging both of them.

They had been reborn in Cinder’s ashes. A fire borne in the flames of an entire city, of their lives built up and reduced by people in power.

Seasons had come and gone. They had slain grimm, bandits, villainous hunters. Defended villages. Spent nights in castles, or sleeping on the ground at campsites. Sometimes they would return to their home for weeks, other times they wouldn't see it for months. They had returned to Beacon once or twice to get higher profile jobs.

Ozpin was still the same, almost eerily so. Glenda had retired after losing so many students at Beacon. Jaune saw Ruby and her team, he’d forgotten about them until he’d seen the overly sized scythe and that triggered a memory. It seemed like they had just become the average local huntress team.

Apparently Pyrrha left the school and retired from hunting on her next year, never really recovering from the near fall of Beacon. Why Ozpin felt the need to tell him that he had no idea. He never found out what happened to Ren or Nora but he hoped they were well, they weren’t bad people, not all the way bad he supposed. 

Still even that memory was so distant, a foggy lingering dream Jaune wished would disappear.

He wished them all away, everything before this wonderful blissful moment. 

“Good morning, early bird.” Emerald Groaned, lazily opening one eye up to see Jaune looking back down at her. “How long have you been up?” 

“Not long.” Jaune confused, leaning forward to kiss her on the forehead, bringing a bright smile to the green haired girl’s face.

He wasn’t sure when they had started sleeping together, it was somewhere along the way, the tension building between all three of them until eventually it just burst at a bar, the three of them agreeing to just release it all at once so they didn’t have to be weird.

Turns out they all liked it enough that they kept doing it, and just never stopped.

“Mmm~ Well thank you for letting me sleep.” She mused. “Here let me- just-” She pressed her fingers to his temple, focusing on a memory, breakfast at an inn, a cup of coffee in front of him. It was like he was there. A pleasant taste of maple cream filling his mouth fighting through the morning chill as orange and gold leaves fell through the lightly frosted window. Toasty on the inside with the beautiful colours of fall in Haven all around them. 

As he looked around he could see Neo and Emerald happily munching on some baked goods. Neo reached across the table, fingers intertwining with his and pulling his hand so that she was rubbing her cheek up against his rough digits. Closing her eyes peacefully at the sensation.

Jaune felt the memory, vivid like he had just lived it, fade and he was back in bed. “You can’t just thank people with their own memories.” He scoffed, chuckling to himself at the ridiculous thought.

“Do you want me to stop?” Snickering to herself and leaning forward, pushing the blankets around and snuggling up closer to him, pushing her face into the crux of his neck. 

A hand came down and smacked her in the face. Both of them jolting and looking over to see Neo sitting upright and glaring at them. Holding a sign with a deadly, bloody written ‘YES’ Written on it.

She flipped the sign around and on the back was written in aggressive lightning bolt letters. ‘It’s not even noon!!!!’ 

Both Jaune and Emerald Letting out little snickering laughs until Neo actively kicked them out of the huge king sized bed. Forcing her other two teammates to rush off towards the bathroom to get ready for the day. Not they had a day to get ready for, they had just slain an entire pack of Ursa and cleared a huge portion of the grimm lands. Between Jaune’s Semblance mixed with Neo and Emerald they could practically alter reality to be whatever they wanted. Which made fighting a trivial ordeal, especially dumb grimm but even trained hunter teams could hardly stand up to them.

Jaune put his hand under the steaming hot water, testing it with a satisfied sigh, stepping under its turgid scalding downpour. Groaning at the heat washing over him in basking waves. He felt weightless like this. 

The shower they installed was one of those huge boxes with the glass wall and door on one side, it had four heads in it so that they could all get ready if they needed to go somewhere in a hurry. With more than enough space to fit the entire makeshift team.

Still he felt hands wrap around him, a small smile creaking at the corners of his face. Pert breasts and a smaller frame pressing against his back, the water making it for their bodies to grip against each other but the soft womanly curves of her body sealed against his. He could even tell her nipples were hard, pressed on either side of his spine. 

“Miss me Handsome?”

Winter? Jaune looked over his shoulder to see the cascading white hair of Weiss’s older sister. She looked exactly like he’d seen her all those years ago, though of course this time her military garb had been discarded and now her paper pale, creamy perfect skin was drenching in flowing water.

Then another form at his front, sandwiching him from the otherside her knee pressing between his legs against his growing erection. This was the womanly form of Yang, though she hadn’t changed since he’d seen her wandering around Beacon with her team, one robotic arm, impossibly huge and perky tits pressed against his chest with a cocky grin on her face. Only a few lines of age, just at her eyes and around her nose when she smiled but that just made her teetering on the edge of milf. If a late 20-something could be a milf. With plush bodies to wet and soft against his rugged form.   
“Not just us, Barf boy.” Yang growled with hawty lust dribbling over her tone.

Another form pressed up against the glass, her perfect pert breasts going flat against the clear surface, Long red hair draped over her form lining it perfectly. Pyrrha?

Though that was the straw that broke the illusion. It was the same Pyrrha from his days back in beacon. “Emerald, you know I’d prefer you just coming in yourself.”

The illusioned only had a distant ghost sensation now, Emerald could trick the brain into believing there was feeling from her illusions but the second you recognised they weren’t real it was more like, well Jaune described it as having a limb asleep and someone touching it, you knew someone was touching it and your brain could vaguely register the sensation but it wasn’t the same. 

“And not walk for the rest of the day?” She scoffed from her seat, doing her nails with a towel wrapped around her waist. Things between her toes while they were put up to also dry after just getting painted themselves. “You should have just ignored it.”

“It's hard to ignore it when you take three girls from two different decades.” He sighed, pushing through Yang, directly between her tits and through her chest to grab a bottle of shampoo. He hated the way that Emerald Made her moan at that. “First off. Gross.”

“Come out here and fight me then~” She purred, that got Jaune’s attention, she wanted to be a brat? She seemed to take great joy in it. Though there was a look of stark surprise and a little fear when the water stopped. “W-wait, you di-didn’t wash your hair.” The glass door opened-

__________________

Jaune closed the bathroom door with steam rolling out over his muscular form. From the closing crack in the doorway the visible shaking legs of emerald were limp, sling over the rim of their toilet seat.

Letting out a satisfied sigh with the cool air creeping over every pour of his skin, Jaune wrapped the towel around his waist even tighter. Flicking the damp hair from his vision to look at the lounging form of Neo still wrapped in blankets.

The silken sheets did very little to cover the pale surface of her body. Pink curled locks of hair curled against her lips, while the brown strand rose and adjusted with her rising and falling chest. Her legs stuck out from under the white sheets, while they wrapped around her waist to reveal the creamy flesh of her stomach only to curl back over and wrap tightly around her chest. Pushing that impressive bust together in a way that made it pillow out over the tight wrappings. 

Jaune could feel life returned to the appendage between his legs. 

He took a step towards the bed and put his hands on either side of his companion, pushing down into the plush surface of the mattress. Hand running over the top of her foot, making her twitch from the tickling sensation while his other palm was planted firmly to support himself. His digits trailed up her ankle, over the curve of her calf. “Good morning~” His voice was low, musical, trying to wake her peacefully.

Her gaze lifted up over the curve of her bust, propping herself up on her elbows, to glare at him. Jaune felt a little nervous sweat form on the back of his head. She lifted up a notebook with black ink on it. ‘You and Em are too loud.’

A nervous little grin spread across Jaune’s face. Maybe he had been a little too aggressive, he supposed that it was impossible for Neo not to hear. “S-sorry?”

Neo flipped the page over to reveal more writing on the other side, this time accompanied by a red creeping blush over her cheeks. ‘Then make it up to me, dumbass.’ 

The page accompanied by her lifting her leg without his hand on it, shifting the bed sheets in the way of his view and showing she’d long ago thrown off her panties. Her dripping wet petals now perfectly in view, clearly Emeralds and his morning adventure had a little effect on her. 

“So demanding.” He chided, only for her to flip the page and the words ‘Shut up and put that mouth to good work’ behind it. His eye twitched, she was cocky wasn’t she? Still he wasn’t going to complain, not with such a delicious looking meal right in front of him.

Fingers trailed over her thigh, over the muscles towards her hips, his chest and face following, lowering himself slowly, agonizingly so, towards the goal of his affection. Each trailing digit pushed into her flesh just enough to bend the skin around it, sending little jolts of pressure through her body and making her quiver with anticipation for the final contact. Wince at the way his chin rubbed down the length of her inner thigh the prickling texture of his morning stubble grazing over her soft and tender flesh.

Toes curled inward, knees pressing around the back of his head, a foot placed against his spine, roaming down the ridges while her other leg pushed against the bed, trying not to push her pelvis up into his waiting maw but wanting so desperately to end this teasing. 

The way that each breath cast over her cleft, rolling over the cooling texture of her skin, the morning air mixing in tandem with each of his hot raspy breaths. He turned his face, pressing his lips to the soft flesh of her thigh, planting kiss after kiss closer and closer towards her waiting cunny. Her mouth falling open in soundless whimpers.

Then his eyes turned up towards her, looming over the expanse of her body, between her tits, meeting her gaze. 

That was what broke the little string of tension left. 

His face pressed down onto her, tongue spread across her folds in the same movement that her fingers curled through his hair. Other hand reaching above her to grab onto the headboard. Losing herself in the way his tongue flicked upwards through her lips towards the sensitive bud of her clit. Driven past the point of sanity by the way he closed his lips around it and started to suck. The smack as he let go and went back down into devouring her tight little snatch.

Every single movement was practiced, knowing each weak spot she had and keeping her guessing as to what angle he would attack her from next. He might have known every inch of her body but he never left her feeling bored, taking his time with edging out her pleasure or hammering her with bursts of euphoria. 

His hands groped at her thighs, pulling them ini close so she could feel the hard line of his jaw, so he could feel the plush softness of her flesh. Then pulling them apart to dive even deeper into her honey pot.

Maw opened so he could make passionate love with her lower lips, an aggressively one sided make out session that she was more than willing to let him dominate. Tongue slithering past her folds as he heel pressed down along his back, rolling over the tense muscles clinging to his spine, toes dragging back up over his flesh while her fingers tightened in his hair.

She ground against him, loving every sensation and driving her own pleasure from feeling his angular lines bump against her needy cunt. Loving the way each of his groaning little noises sent shivering vibrations to her very core. She hated that he was so good at this, well not really, but she missed being able to tease him, getting a rise out of him, now she couldn’t even lift her notebook, let alone use her semblance. 

“Not so talkative now, are we?” Jaune snickered, lightly gripping his teeth around her sensitive clit. Obviously enjoying the little dig at his mute partner. Trailing his tongue in long circles around the abused bundle of nerves. Teasing her all over again to keep her on the edge of the explosive bliss. She thought she was being a brat but this was just the treatment brats got, denied right on the edge until they were begging for that final bit of release.

He loved keeping her on the edge, loved feeling her body writhe around him in that pleasure he knew exactly how to bring out of her. There was power in that, power in knowing what you could do to someone. 

Neo hated it though, well she loved it, but she was desperate to cum. She loved every second of his skillful tongue devouring her soppy folds but this was foreplay that bordered in the agonizing line of torture, not to mention what she really wanted was him to fuck her brains out, not ruin her before she got a real taste of the mind bending sex emerald already felt in full. 

With a shaking hand she grabbed her notebook, ripping a page clean off and just letting it fall onto her stomach, with a shaking scribbling hand she scratched out what was written and scribbled something else down before turning it around for Jaune to see. 

A sign one reading “fuck you!” had the ‘you’ scratched out and a shaky wobbly “me!!!” was written in its place. It was staring him down with malicious intent, begging him to finally take her like she wanted so badly. “Fuck me!” It screamed “FUCK ME!!”

Alright fair, she’d been good enough he supposed. Taking his head from between her legs, letting the long strand of saliva that connects her snatch to his tongue stretch between them before snapping under its own weight. Getting up to his feet between her legs, letting them slide off his back and onto the bedding in perfect twin arches. He put his hands on her knees and spread them wider, looking down at her heart shaped pupils looming up at him. Taking his hard cock in hand, letting the towel slip away, slapping all ten inches against her dripping, quivering cunt. “Ready, kitten?” 

__________________________

This was the place, wasn’t it? 

A mansion in the middle of nowhere. Hidden in the trees, dense forest unsettled but devoid of Grimm, it was the stories she’d heard alright. This was the home of the mysterious unaligned hunting team. No names, no kingdom, the only thing that made them distinct was their absurd oddity. A multi-hair coloured mute, a green enchantress and a Blond rugged knight to lead them.

The woman marching through the forest felt her age in every ache of her bones. She wasn’t someone who made trips like this often, almost never actually. She used to hike when she was younger, with her daughters, but that was a long time ago. A lifetime ago it felt like.

Looking up the path she still had to walk she reflected on the weeks of travel she’d been through, spending almost every lien she brought with her. There was no return trip for her at this point, she would just have to convince him, there was no other option.

This was all for her son. She reminded herself. Putting her fingers against the hem of her hood and pulling it back to let her long golden mane of hair fall out past her shoulders. Sea blue eyes staring with determination, only the teasing hint of lines on her face showing the definition of her age. Mature face unwavering in its resolve towards her goal.

She needed to talk to Jaune.

______________________________

Pushing Neo up against the kitchen counter, their lavish dining area was spotless, sleek, stainless steel and stained oak everything. He’d even sprung for heated floors, which right now were heavenly on the stark naked pair. Jaune already dripping with sweat after his morning shower.

His tongue invaded her mouth with her eagerly returning the fervor, her nails clawing along the surface of his chiseled muscular chest. Offhandedly he reached for the fridge handle, pulling it open and fumbling around and knocking something over before grabbing ahold of the bottled water he was aiming for. Parting from her lips only long enough that he could get the tap off.

Neo was quicker than him though, grabbing the uncapped bottle from his hand and taking a nice long pull from the bottle.

“I don’t know why we keep you around.” Jaune rolled his eyes at her.

Simply her middle finger came up. Though her hand did roam down and wrap her delicate, soft palm around his hard shaft. That was why he kept her around, well that and the other thing she could do.

Neo handed him the bottle after she downed more than half of it. A sly smirk on her face, activating her semblance, what looked like layers of feathers or shards of glass flicking across her skin until she was a darker complexion, green hair. Looking exactly like Emerald. 

“So you’re in the mood for a little change, huh?” Jaune teased. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say the idea of fucking me as someone else turns you on even more.” His thumb hooked onto her lower lip, loving the light biting sensation it gave.

Emerald… or neo rather just made a show of sinking her teeth ever so slightly into his sink, just leaving little dented marks on his flesh. Nodding seductively around the digit in her maw. Then her form shifted, changing to look like one of his old teachers, Miss Goodwitch. Wiggling her eyebrows as if asking if he preferred this.

She could feel his cock twitch in her hand, but she could do better. Maybe a little hate fucking with Cinder Fell? Her form shifted to the ebon haired seductress. Perhaps he wanted to stick his cock in a more innocent childhood friend? Her form shifted to his old friend Ruby Rose, though of course taking on her more current visage. An adult red riding hood with more plump breasts, a rounded rear, wider hips.

Jaune was enjoying the show, he always did. There was something about seeing how perfectly Neo was able to mimic every beautiful woman she’d ever laid eyes on. How she took liberties in expressing their bodies, Cinder had pert tits were hard nipples, Goodwitch had sunken nipples with a nice pleasant sag to them, Ruby was more bottom heavy with a wide squishy ass. It was all such a beautiful feast for the eyes, so many sexy bodies right at the touch of his fingers.

Not to mention he got to see how each of them looked sucking on his fingers.

Neo didn’t seem happy though, still looking for something, or someone, fun to play with. She was in the mood for something and the multi coloured girl was still trying to figure out what. 

She tried a few more, Yang, Pyrrha, Weiss. None of them felt right and got diminishing returns on the blonde in her hand. Maybe she should try closer to home?

Transforming now into Terra Cotta, Jaune’s sister in law, the dark skinned beauty naked and lapping at the fingers in her mouth. Glasses hanging low on her nose, the only article she still had on. Trying to slowly rub her hand back and forth, drawing him closer and closer to her body. Maybe he’d love to steal his sister’s hot piece of ass, cuck one of his terrible family members that abandoned him. Still though this didn’t scratch that itch.

One final Shimmer and Neo changed again, this time her shape becoming that of his sister Saphron Cotta-Arc. 

The instant terrifying lust that built between them coming to a static head, like lightning had struck the space between them. That was what she wanted, that was what he needed, she wanted him to get back at his horrible traitorous family. What luck that is busty, blonde, long legged bimbo of a sister was just the target.

Scribbling something down on her note book she turned it around for him to see. ‘We have all day right?’ 

“Yeah, Why?” His eyebrow raised, stopping how he leaned over her, pulling her thighs towards him to get her into position, to see what she was getting at.

‘Well if you have a family album, we can see how many pages we can go through’ Neo wiggled her eyebrows in Saphron’s mimicry, very much looking forward to helping Jaune through his aggression in the fun way. 

Judging from the look in Jaune’s eyes he seemed to quite enjoy the idea.

________________________________

Knocking on the front door lead nowhere, the place was massive and it was clear they weren’t expecting guests. The blonde woman found herself looking through the foggy glass window of the front door hoping to spot some movement.

She pounded her fist against the door again, hoping someone would hear her.

On the other side of the door Emerald, still naked walked out of the kitchen with a tub of yogurt and a spoon, rolling her eyes at the steady pounding that echoed from Jaune and Neo hammering away at each other on the kitchen counter.

She’d join them later but right now she was still sore and needed to get some breakfast in her.

Outside the blonde woman was slowly coming more and more impatient. She looked at the door handle. She could explain when she found someone why she was there, they would understand…. Right?

Turning the knob and pushing the iron and oak door open, luckily it was unlocked. Finding it opened soundlessly. She peeked around the corner of the door, missing Emerald walking just out of view in the direction she wasn’t looking. Then when she checked the otherside of course the two just perfectly missed one another. 

Stepping into the building she marveled at how luxurious the mansion was. Jaune was really doing well for himself, unsurprisingly so from the stories she’d heard but it was still shocking to think of this as his home nonetheless. That marvel carrying her across the hardwood floors to the mysterious echoing thumping noise that rang through the building.

She couldn’t quite place the sound but it was methodic, perhaps a training exercise? That would make sense as to why they hadn’t heard her, they were busy with hunter training.

Still that meant there was at least someone here.

The seeming maze of luxury led her up a set of stairs. She saw so many rooms, most of the doors closed, she pressed her ear to the first few but didn’t hear the source of that echoed thumping. Seeing what looked like a master bedroom at the end of the hall she made her way for that, figuring that maybe she’d find someone there.

The messy, half cleaned room still had steaming clinging to it from the morning shower, a absolutely massive bed, bigger than any she’d ever seen was the first thing to catch her attention, then the trail of women’s clothes leading to the walk-in closet bigger than the room she grew up in. Both equally as impressive and a little envy inducing with their decadence.

“They really are doing well for themselves…” She lamented. Then chastised herself, she shouldn’t be envious, she was here to reconnect, not compare herself to their success. 

Though curiosity did get the better of her, walking towards the closet with a curious intent. Forgetting she was in someone else’s house she stepped into the wide open space and looked over the many, many different outfits. All different brands and designs, all different makes, some lavish, other common, some expensive, others tattered and cheap. Seems whoever stayed in this room liked to have costumes to dress up in. or was a hoarder, whichever fit best.  
Black and white lace skirts with skimpy top, thick brass bracelets. Collars with red gems at the front, white button-up shirts with matching pencil skirts. Red leotard, or jumper with a pleated skirt, open black blouse, horn like hairpins.

She also had a lot of knick knacks-

The blonde caught herself, staring directly at a ten inch long black dildo with large protruding veins, the terrifying large appendage standing proudly on a dresser. A deep crimson blush spread across the Blonde’s face. Though mostly at the realization this wasn’t a closet for regular clothes, looking around at the garments she realized that they were french maid outfits, sexy teacher costumes, a succubus getup.

Not to mention the toys, handcuffs, ball gags. Things she’d never seen before. She picked up a choker, or collar she supposed, a gold ring right at the front with little vials of dust all around the length of it. As she inspected it she had to lean in pretty close to read the inscription on the inside.

A harsher thud from below her made her jolt.

The clasp of the collar hooking on the top button of her shirt, ripping it off and causing her shirt to open up, revealing a long line of cleavage. The arcing of her back in surprise adding extra strain that caused the next two buttons to follow suit, her whole shirt exploding open to reveal the large set of G cup tits barely held together by her lacy black bra.

“Shit!” She cursed, for the first time in years. She couldn’t be seen like this. She could borrow one top, explain it later that her shirt ripping on the way up and got worse when she got inside… the number of excuses she had piled up were getting out of hand.

Reaching around for something to wear, she tried to step onto something to get a better view of the racks above her. The stepping up with the other foot. She felt her feet sink into something and then whatever it was lock around her. 

“What?!” She looked down to see the thing she’d used as a stepping stool was some sort of bondange bench, locking her feet in place and having a padded plank for her to lay down on and well.. Take it.

It looked pretty complicated, moving parts, pressure activation. Someone could put themselves in here and she assumed there was an emergency release, but she’d be at the complete mercy of whoever found her… now what excuse should she use for being found in the owner’s bondage gear?

Trying her hand at undoing the leather straps holding her in place she crouched down, annoyed with the sway and bounce of her chest, now was not the time for her fun bags to be getting in the way. Still the bindings were complicated, able to be undone but they were done in a manner she wasn’t used to. She was sure there was a way to give them a single tug and they would come undone without any effort, the issue was they were impossible to get off any other way.

The sound of footsteps approaching halted her efforts, looking up she could see him, Jaune, half naked with only a pair of sweatpants on walking down the hall towards her. The two of them meeting eyes at the exact same time, both equally shocked at their recognition. 

“Mom?” Jaune gasped, a mix of terror and shock plain across his features.

She was about to reply, make an excuse, explain herself, call out to him. It had been so long since she’d last seen her son. Juniper Arc felt like such a horrible mother in that moment, missing her son growing into a man all because she had been ashamed at him faking his transcripts. 

Equal though, she had just lost her balance and tipped backwards onto the bench, hitting hard with the wind rushing out of her lungs before she could make a sound. Dust activating so that her wrists were equally bound as her feet. “Shit!” she cursed.

But for as loud as the sound was, Jaune didn’t seem to react to his mother loudly cursing in front of him. Actually, Juniper realized that she was in darkness even though her eyes were open. Had this trap made her blind too? No, like a screen it turned on, letting her see outside of whatever box her head had fallen into. Judging from the way Jaune looked at her, incidentally not making eye contact rather than intentionally, she guessed she could see him but he couldn’t see her.

“Jaune!” She tried yelling, “Please, hunny, help me out of here.” Her face burning with embarrassment, not only at the situation in general but also the fact her horribly exposed bust was on full display before him, his eyes glued to the two heavenly mounds of tit flesh. “I have so much to explain to you, to tell you, mostly that I’m sorry, and I love you, but please just help me out of here and I promise I can make you-”

Jaune didn’t even react to her words, looking at her with a mix of lust and amusement. 

He can’t hear me, she realized. That was terrible news, but she was still his mother, he recognised her.

“So you decided to skip my sisters and just move straight to my dumb slut of a mom? Neo you are really a treat. I love that transform semblance of yours. The bondage is a nice touch, last time we used this was when I fucked you as Cinder right?” He purred at the memory, a drawing dread crawling of Juniper’s spine. He thought she was one of his team mates. Of course the mimic partner he has. Her mind started racing, she needed to convey to him that she was really his mom, not his partner.

Maybe if she-

She let out a harsh moaning gasp when his hand connected hard against her tit, slapping the pale exposed flesh peeking out over her bra. White skin turning red from the abuse, her whole body wriggling in the retrains as pleasure wracked her brain. She’d never been treated like this. “Jaune! Gentle, that’s not how you treat a- AH!!!”

Moaning again as he slapped her second tit, this time roughly grabbing her bountiful fun bag, fingers sinking into her the obscene titflesh, pillowing out over his digits like they were water balloons. “Fuck these are soft, you’ve outdone yourself this time, what a perfect set of slutty tits.” He… complimented?

Juniper shuddered, trying to right her thoughts, trying not to think about how rough her son was being with her body. Trying to rub her knees together but unable to get her legs that close and instead just having to suffer with the new fresh burning sensation between her legs. Gods he’d only touched her a little and she could already tell she was wet. Being treated like a whore was making her wet, what a disgraceful mother she was, enjoying her son doing this to her. Maybe she really did deserve to be treated like this, to be punished.

She felt horrible about what she’d done to him, and this was how he got that aggression out… maybe… Okay she finally decided, she made a promise to herself that no matter what happens this was her punishment, this was her getting even moment, her cross to bear for the fool she’d been for neglecting Jaune.

His hands slipped under her bra, pushing it up towards her neck so that he could roughly, almost torturously so, grope and knead her tits.

Though the issue was she wasn’t supposed to be enjoying this, so why did he have to be so good at this?

His fingers roaming over the now well abused pillow mounds, tweaking up on her nipples and enjoying the momentary delay of gravity defying physics before their laws took back over and her jiggling bust fell back to the sides of her ribs. This makeshift titty drop an endless source of entertainment with how Jaune took great joy in pulling her tits up by her sensitive nipples only to drop them again and again. 

Watching him lean over her, she tried to push away with her elbows, move her body to keep him from getting closer to her. Not out of not wanting his touch but the exact opposite, she was scared about enjoying this any more than she already was. But his mouth clasped around her nipple, a strong hand holding her in place by her core.

Little jolts of pleasure rocking her entire body each time his tongue circled around her areola, bumping against her painfully hard nipple. His other hand groping in tandem with how he eagerly nibbled and sucked at her chest.

Some part of her was reminded of the many children she’d fed throughout her long motherhood, but she’d never been tied down for any of those sessions.

The lack of control was driving her wild, mind barely able to deal with the pleasure as it was but having no way to release the overwhelming sensation she was left with drowning in each electric pleasure coursing through her.

“Mmm Enough foreplay, let’s get to the good bits.” His low pitched gravel ground tone echoed through her core. Fuck she practically came at just the thrumming bassy chords of her voice.

Then she realised what he said and her whole body went rigid. Feeling his hands around the belt of her pants, torn and ripped as they were, would come off easily if he put any effort into it. “Jaune? Good part?? Wait stop! Jaune I’m actually your mom! Please you have to stop this! I don’t want my son to make me cum! I came back to be your mother, I won't be able to go back, please!” But of course he couldn’t hear her.

His body fit so perfectly between her legs, feeling her thick soft thighs on either side of his hips. “Gods you really did a fucking fine job on this body Neo.”

Jaune knew she loved when he talked like this. He loved Neo and Emerald both, loved their bodies, but their selmbances were an extension of that, and after all these bodies were hand crafted by them, it would be no different than getting him off with a toy. As much as he was ‘complimenting other women’ he was more complimenting how good they were at getting him off with something as simple as their imagination. 

That’s at least how emerald explained it to him when he brought up feeling weird about it the first time they tried this.

Juniper tried one last time in vain to resist her restraints, though all the fight left her the second his long, thick, monstrously large cock slapped down over her stomach. His balls resting at her dripping wet entrance while the tip poked dangerously at the back of her womb. A low shiver rolling up her body, eagerly waiting for him to stuff her like a thanksgiving turkey.

Even if her mind wanted to protest her body had more than given in to him, submitting everything to the powerful male in front of her.

“Oh… gods~” She breathed.

His length drew back slowly, drawing over each inch of her flesh with a tantalizing slickness, his arousal smearing over her skin. Every movement, every scent, sensation, made her drip onto the exposed floor below her.

The anticipation gnawing at the fringes of her mind, pulling her to the point she was lifting her hips to grind the tip of his cock against her wet snatch. 

“Good girl~” The drawl meeting with the stretching sensation of his cock pushing deep into her tight waiting cunt.

Juniper had never had a cock so large inside her. The way his head spread her folds open, slick precum and her own juices making the entry smooth and painless, even if this level of tightness was new for Jaune. Neo had never been this tight before, not since the first time they’d done this, even with how stupidly wet she was from this roleplay he was struggling to get his cock in more than just the head. Putting a hand on the length not inside her, he tried to steady his cock, straighten it and keep it angled properly but he couldn’t shake the curiosity at how she’d gotten so tight in the fifteen minutes since he’d last left her gaping and cum filled.

Still he wasn’t going to complain, gods it felt good. Her silken walls gripped his length, devouring inch after inch and quivering around him to massage every single inch of him. The way her pelvis arced to drive his tip into the front of her stomach, if he pushed harder he’d be ramming it right into her g-spot, of course that bend also rocked his cock, adding to the sensation of her velvety walls as she rutted the section he could push into her. 

All together even getting his cock inside her was better than the average slut. The way her body moved to grind down his length, suckingi him in while her shaking need and desire milked him with each silken fold. Jaune got half his cock inside her, pulsating against her g-spot before he even realized he’d been thrusting into her. Moving his hips back with idle intent just to enjoy the pleasure, he hadn’t even been focusing on her.

That was something he needed to fix.

Pushing his thumb down against her clit, she tightened around him instantly, bending and convulsing like she’d cum easier than she ever had before, harder than he was used to as well, like this was the first time a man had ever made her cum.

Jaune wasn’t just what about this scenario was making Neo so fucking horny but he was ecstatic about it, loving it just as much as her and overjoyed she was enjoying herself so much. And fuck if it didn’t feel amazing to take him time and enjoy the feeling of her cunt tightening and milking him after the hard fast fucking from their morning in the kitchen.

It was the way it pulled on him, trying to stop him from leaving when he pulled his hips back, and the way it pulled him in deeper, tightening up as he pushed forward so he could feel every groove of her perfectly shaped cunt trying to gobble him back into her.

It was the bounce of her body, the way her thighs shook each time he got more than half his cock into her, the way her tits bounced with each powerful thrust forward, her stomach flexing, her arms moving and the tender flesh jiggling along with the rest of her sexy form.

Jaune could fuck her all day like this!

Hands pressed flat against his back and he was brought back to the world outside the sensation of her cunt clinging to his member. Looking over his shoulder he could see the smiling face of Emerald looking up at him. “Looks like you’re enjoying yourself, damn this toy looks fun, glad we picked up on our last hunt.”

“Fuck you’re telling me.” He agreed. Pushing in until only the last two inches remained, appreciating the noticeable bulge that formed in her stomach and the way her moans echoed throughout her entire body until even his cock in her stomach could feel the low vibrations.

“Gods that looks so hot, You and Neo get to have all the fun, don’t you?” Emerald getting down on her knees beside the prone body of their teammate, fingers trailing over the flat of her stomach until it met the bulge, palm pressing against it to make both of her teammates wince at the added sensation. “Come on Jaune, she’s a big girl, she can take it, give it to her hard~”

Juniper in the box was already at her wits end with taking it, this was bigger than any man she’d been with already and he was going slow, steady and taking his time, she had no idea how his teammates, apparently both of them, could get fucked ‘hard’ by her stud of a son.

“I was taking my time but I suppose you’re right, we should actually make breakfast I suppose.” He lamented, not wanting this to end, but he couldn’t actually leave her tied up all day, she did need to eat… every six or so hours… right?

Emerald got back to her feet, slapping Juniper across the tit with a harsh playful note to her features. “Have fun, slut, you can hog him this morning but tonight he’s mine.”

With that she turned to leave, though now before biting into jaune’s lip, kissing him with a harsh note and promise of the plans she has for that night.

Though he couldn’t dwell too long on that, looking down at his still rock hard cock buried in the woman below him. He did have a job to do. Pulling back with her tight cunt still gripping onto him tight, he hated to pull back, still as he put his hands around her thighs for leverage he knew it would be worth it the second he pushed forward.

Thrusting his hips the tight feeling of her body coiling around him, another hard and heavy orgasm hitting her body, he felt Neo coil over his shaft, tightening even more around his length. Gods he loved that feeling when she came, loved the pleasure it gave him to know he was getting her off, but he wasn’t going to let her rest, thrusting his hips back and forth to force her orgasm to an even higher length.

Juniper writhed in pleasure, her entire mind, her vision going blank, she swore she lost consciousness for most of it, her mind completely unable to deal with the sensation rocking her world.

Jaune wasn’t far off either, having just come off a past orgasm his body was still sensitive, not to mention the wild ride her body had been putting him through, they needed to use this toy more often, or have her turn into his mom again. Everything about this was hot beyond belief.

“Fuck! Neo I’m going to cum! I’m going to fill you up again, get ready for it and take every last drop.” His words weren’t the final climax, but a taunting reminder of what she has to look forward to, that this wasn’t just her pleasure but his too.

Hearing Emerald return for the finale of this show he continued. “Next time, Neo, I’m going to put you in this thing without the box on, get you to stay yourself so I can watch you writhe in pleasure while I fuck you twice as hard as this.” He promised, breathing heavy between his haptic, unsteady thrusting. “I love this sexy milf body, but I want to absolutely ruin you looking at those pretty eyes of yours. Fuck you’re so sexy!”

His end was close, hoping Emerald was enjoying the show, he felt his balls tighten up, enjoying the sensation of her tight silken folds as much as he could before his seed spilled out into her waiting cunt.

When it finally did come out it wasn’t as much as he’d liked but he’d already filled her and emerald both one, Neo one and a half, and the normal stream of stick white gunk was just a moderate pooling spunk bundle. Enough to utterly fill Juniper more than anyone ever had before, her womb and cunt plugged to the point she could feel herself stretching from the sheer volume of swimmers inside her. Jaune was just upset it wasn’t literally dripping out around his length. He supposed that was what happened when you skipped breakfast.

Jaune felt his vision return, looking at the form of Emerald in front of him, opening his mouth to start to say that he needed a minute and a bowl of cereal before going again. But he stopped dead with a surprised expression on his face, well more confused, or a lack of understanding.

Neo?

He paused. Looking down at the woman in front of him, with his cock still buried in her and his balls tightened up against her cunt.

He looked up again. Looking at the notebook Neo was holding up, her naked form holding the sketch pad and a bowl of cereal with a spoon still sticking out of her mouth. ‘Damn, talk dirty to me big boy.’ with all the sarcasm her handwriting could convey, and then a follow up ‘Who’s the skank?’

“That’s… a good question.” He turned his attention back to the woman he dumped a person-load of semen into, pulling back with his length leaving her. Her body shivering in the sudden emptiness and the sensation of him cum leaking out of her. His hand reaching for the box her face was in. Pulling it up and looking at her. “Mom?” He asked with a little fear creeping into his voice.

Though it was clear the cock drunk woman, tongue lolling out of her mouth and eyes rolled up into her skull, she was barely conscious and clearly delighted with a wide smile spread across her face. “H-hel--ohh, Jaune..” She groaned. “I-I knocked.”’ Was all she managed to get out.

Looking over at Neo’s sketch pad it read. ‘Huh, family reunions are weird in Vale.’

“So should I make another plate of eggs?” Emerald looked at them from the doorway, clearly disinterested in whoever the woman was but also clearly annoyed that she would have to do more cooking.

“I just slept with my mom.” Jaune muttered with a dread seeping into him. His fantasy was a reality and it was one of the best lays of his life, not only that but she loved it too. There was no turning back and that idea brought his cock back to life, this wasn’t the last time it was going to happen either, was it?

Neo started to silently laugh, getting the attention of both her teammates, the multi-hair coloured girl doubling over and nearly crying in soundless delight. Shakily scribbling down on her notebook. 

‘I always knew you were a mother fucker.’

The last thing Juniper saw was Jaune ripping apart a phonebook sized sketch pad with his bare hands.

End.

Epilouge

Pyrrha looked out her window, watching the sun dip low in the sky, brought back by the sound of a teacup being set down in front of her, looking up to see a much more mature, womanly Ruby Rose smiling down at her, moving to sit adjacent to the redheaded woman. 

They were both in her apartment, a small place, but more than she needed to live by herself.

“I heard Jaune just cleared out a forest of Ursa.” Pyrrha mentioned. “And your team went to Argos to stop a horde of Apathy? I’m very impressed.”

“Pyrrha..” Rudy started, a sad smile on her face.

“I’m just happy for you.” Pyrrha assured her. Life had been hard for the red head after quitting being a huntress, she was a writer now, not a big one, nor was she struggling, some perfect middle ground. A part of her never getting over her old life, Hunters and Huntresses, Jaune most of all.

There was an intervention when Blake found out Pyrrha had been somewhat, a tiny bit, ever so slightly… stalking him. 

She spoke to a professional and she was really doing better. Looking into Hunter news was her first step back into a normal life, having sworn off it for so long. “I Promise it’s not like that, I was just curious how my friends were doing but it's hard not to see his name in the papers.”

Ruby nodded a little guilt trickling into her features. She had taken it pretty hard too, Jaune was her best friend, should have been her best friend. Everyone felt terrible for how things ended, for how angry the blonde boy had been. Rightfully so both of the women thought.

“I know what you mean, no matter what any hunter team does it seems like they’re a league above us. There isn’t a hunter alive who doesn’t know their names now.” Ruby lamented, a little envy in her tone, but a note of sadness overtook it.

“It’s hard to think of the way we used to treat him, how things ended, I wish we could have done things differently.”

“Even to just be there to celebrate this success with him. I would give anything to take it all back.” Ruby took a sip from her tea, wincing at how hot it was, not giving it the proper time to cool.

Pyrrha smiled at that, a bright one with real emotion behind it. “We could always go see him.” She offered.

“How, he has a mansion in the woods but no one ever goe- Pyrrha please tell me you didn’t.”

“I found his address before therapy I promise…” There was an uncomfortable pause.

“Okay why do I get the feeling that’s not the whole truth?” Ruby raised an accusing eyebrow.

“I might have snuck out to find it and took a few pictures…” Pyrrha couldn’t meet her eyes. Though she did get defensive. “It isn’t like that, I promise, I just wanted proof I wasn’t crazy.”

“Pyrrha you found out where your ex boyfriend lives, stalked him home and took pictures of it.” Ruby reasoned. “That’s insane.” But there was a sense to it, Ruby couldn’t deny she wanted to see Jaune again, to talk to him, she hadn’t gotten the chance when he was at beacon last. “But…”

“But?” Pyrrha perked up.

“Maybe we can finally go apologise for what happened at Beacon?”

“That sounds like a road trip to me.” Pyrrha’s smile was whtie and wide. “I’ll call the girls, all of Team RWBY should come!” 

Ruby had to admit it was nice to see Pyrrha excited and happy about something, it was just troubling that every time this happened it was because of Jaune, maybe she should recommend another therapist… after this road trip?


End file.
